


Sunshine

by tariana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana





	Sunshine

Luhan blinked sleepily, feeling much too warm and almost suffocated by the weight of his blankets. The light filtering in through the window blinds was faint and weak, marking it as very early morning, far too early to be awake. He pushed at the blankets, still only half-awake.

The blankets resisted his pushing them off, and they actually groaned, a soft, sleepy noise. Luhan’s frown changed into a smile, and he poked the person that was in his bed with him. “Yah, Sehunnie.”

Sehun cracked an eye open and smiled, equally sleepy.

“Good morning, hyung.”

“When did you get here?”

“I dunno,” Sehun answered, yawning hugely and stretching, then curling back up against Luhan.

When M had arrived back in Seoul very late the night before, Luhan had debated going to see Sehun but had decided against it, not wanting to bother Suho and the other K members. Sehun had apparently had no such reluctance.

“No one’s allowed in my bed but me, you know,” Luhan said softly.

Sehun only grinned.

“Kick me out, then.”

Luhan only shook his head – not likely. He pressed a kiss to Sehun’s hair, growing more gold in the brightening sunlight, and drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
